Games expressing underlying feelings
by tutorgirlhotshot
Summary: Haley James and Brooke Davis are best friends and are begining there freshman year at Duke. Games are played will they express hidden underlying feelings? wait and see


Games expressing underlying feelings

The party was in full throttle and Haley James was having the time of her life. Normally Haley wasn't into the whole party scene, but when Brooke her best friend obliged her to come she knew there was no other choice.

Brooke Davis and Haley James had had been best friends since freshman year in high school, they were complete opposites. Haley was the hot 'geek' where as Brooke was the hot 'Cheerleader'. They were both ready to kick off their first year of college with a bang. Both girls decided to go to Duke University. Haley was majoring in education and Brooke in business.

'Didn't I tell you this party was going to be hot' Brooke explained. Noticeable on her front exterior that she was in fact drunk

'I might have to agree with you on that one, Have your eyes set on any hot prospect boyfriends, party girl?'

'Not yet but I can sense there is only a matter of time' Haley couldn't help but laugh at this her best friend could never hold a serious relationship; she liked to broaden her horizons when it came to boys of you know what I mean.

The second Haley was about to open her mouth with a response something in the doorway caught her eye. **NATHAN SCOTT**

Nathan and Haley had history. History which Haley wished could be deleted and then thrown away.

Brooke nudged Haley; she then looked at Brooke to find her fixated on the moving object coming their way

'Oh no'

'Oh yes'

'Brooke maybe he hasn't seen us and we can make a quick dash out the back door'

'Don't be silly Haley' then whispering in her ear 'I think it's too late for that'

'Well, Well, Well if it isn't the famous Haley James partying up a storm' Haley's insides where tightening at his words. She hated Nathan Scott and not just in the simplest form, she hated him with a passion.

'Well, Well, Well if it isn't the cocky, ass of a Nathan Scott' Haley gritted through her teeth

'It's great to see you haven't changed your tune since high school, 'I know you want me'' Nathan spoke in a sexy whisper raising his eyebrow

'You make me sick Scott, go find your latest whore to hang around and quite bugging me' Haley almost shouted

Before things could go any further Brooke interrupted 'Hey Hot Shot is your brother here?'

'B Davis would Lucas Scott miss a party, Of course he's here' and with that information Brooke was off. Nathan chucked a bit. All knew that Lucas and Brooke had a crush on each other since junior year high school; Nathan thought they were perfect for each other broody basketball player with a cherry cheerleader.

With Nathan in thoughts, Haley decided this was her chance to escape 'Hey where are you going?' Damn

'To runaway before I come into contact with your huge ego'

'Haley always the charmer, you weren't running away at the graduation party in senior year' Nathan smirked

He did just not say that, Haley thought

Flashback#

Haley was stumbling around the Scott's beach house, this being the first time she was drunk, suddenly she hit something hard. Looking up she saw the basketball god of tree hill Nathan Scott. He looked down and just smirked, Haley tried to escape but he didn't let her

'Nathan can you please move' she slurred her words

'And why would I do that?' he questioned her not budging the slightest

'Because you're currently in my path and I am trying to find Brooke'

'No'

'What?'

'I said no, I not moving, besides Brooke has got her hands in the company of another Scott if you know what I mean'

Haley attempted to shove Nathan but be wasn't budging, Nathan found this amusing he had never seen Haley like this, that is drunk. Haley needed to come up with another approach; her next move surprised the both of them. Haley got on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan firmly on the lips, as she was about to move away Nathan kissed her again this time more passionately.

What the hell, Haley thought the plan didn't work.

Nathan didn't know what got into him did he just by choice kiss Haley James. Haley James, as in his geeky neighbour Haley James.

As they separated Nathan looked into Haley's eyes, confusion embroided in them, he stepped aside so she would pass but this time she didn't move, instead with the alcohol now fully taking over her actions. She started nibbling at his neck, followed by sucking of his earlobe; she heard a moan escape his mouth and continued to leave hot wet kisses up his jaw until she reached his mouth. Nathan couldn't take it anymore he lounged into her embrace and they started a full blown making 

out session, Nathan 's tongue was begging for entrance which Haley only happily allowed and for a good few minutes there tongues were battling for dominance.

AS they separated Nathan couldn't help but acknowledge the connection he felt when kissing her, the thing is he wanted to do it again, but guessed that wasn't a good idea considering her facial expression

'Wow' he mumbled

'Wow?' Haley questioned

What The hell was she doing, she did not just initiate kissing with the Nathan Scott OMG! She did

'Umm...'

'Sorry, I have to go, by the way this never happened' just like that Haley left

Nathan yelled out 'I knew you couldn't resist me James', Haley just continued walking pointing a certain finger at him

END FLASHBACK #

'Oh I think it was more you wanting to kiss me Nathan'

'Really the thing is if I remember correctly which I do considering I was only half drunk unlike yourself, you kissed me first, then kissed be again' Damn Haley knew she was screwed fighting an unwinnable battle.

'Exactly I was drunk, I had no control over what I was doing' She didn't even believe her own words

'Well if that's you excuse baby' As Nathan was about to say another cocky remark Brooke interrupted dagging along with her a very whipped looking Lucas.

'Let's play truth or dare' Brooke remarked

'Brooke do we have to' Haley replied

'I think is a great idea Brooke, don't you think neighbour?' smirking at Haley

'Everyone else is playing Haley' Brook stated to a defeated Haley

'Fine'


End file.
